


Love,Trust,&Coffee (Ziam)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barista Zayn, CEO Liam, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Liam, Top!Liam, Zayn-centric, bottom!Zayn, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a 23 year old single father to a five year old little girl. He's trying to handle working as a barista at The Coffee Corner, go to college, and take care of his child all at once. Suddenly CEO 26 year old Liam Payne is thrusted into his life and now he's trying to figure out how he can fit trusting and loving someone into his hetic life as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaynersbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/gifts).



"Baba? Baba wake up."

He felt tiny fingers tap his face again and he sighed before opening his eyes then turning his head. His daughter, Noel, stood there holding her teddy bear tightly while looking up at him with big watery blue eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

She climbed up onto his bed and Zayn moved over before pulling the cover back and letting her lay with him. He pulled the duvet back up then brushed his fingers through his daughter's long black curly hair, "Nightmare?" She nodded her head and he pulled her close, "Don't worry, daddy will always protect you."

She smiled and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Want me to sing you to sleep?"

His daughter nodded her head and he hummed, "What song would you like me to sing?" She shrugged her little shoulders and he tapped his chin while thinking, "Oh I know what song but you have to sing with me."

She giggled, "Okay."

He started singing softly to her and she slowly joined along.

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

Noel trailed off, only knowing the first verse and Zayn continued to sing until she fell asleep.

*

"No baby we don't have time for cartoons or you're going to be late for school." Noel pouted and he chuckled, "No pouting, school is important now come here so I can do your hair." His daughter walked over to him and he grabbed a pink brush before carefully brushing her hair up then using a hair tie to put it into a bun, "How does that look?"

He lifted her up so she can look in the bathroom mirror, "It looks great baba."

Zayn smiled, "How about we add a bow." He put her back down then digged through her hair accessories box before grabbing a white silk ribbon. He carefully tied it around her bun and made a perfect bow, "There." She turned around and flashed him a dimpled smile, "Do I look pretty?"

He fixed her skirt, "You always look pretty, how about me?"

He stood up and she looked him up and down, "You look great."

Zayn looked at his watch, "Okay we're running late, come on." His daughter grabbed his hand as they quickly walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed her bookbag from off the couch then got his car keys off the coffee table before quickly leaving his small flat.

He got to the school quickly and walked his daughter inside, bringing her to the classroom then kneeling down and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Have a nice day okay? Be nice, no hitting people again." She giggled, "Okay. Can we do our handshake?"

He laughed before putting a hand out.

They did their little secret hand shake they created together then she hugged him before going into her classroom.

Zayn sighed as he left the building and got back into his car before driving to work. As soon as he got into the cafe his boss was yelling at him for being late and he listened while quickly putting his red apron on, "I know I'm sorry but I do have a daughter and she tends to like to watch cartoons in the morning."

His boss crossed his arms over his chest, "No more being late or you're going to get fired. Understand?"

"Yeah."

His boss went back into his office and Zayn went into the front of the cafe where Niall, his co worker as well as best friend sighed in relief, "Finally you're here, it's so damn busy. Quick make three medium caramel lattes, one with skim milk and the other two extra foam." Zayn started grabbing cups and getting to work.

*

"Malik, do this last delivery while on your way home."

He took off his apron before grabbing a cup holder which is containing two large coffees on it along with a white paper bag. He looked to his boss, "Where to?" The boss handed him a piece of paper and Zayn looked at it, "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"And don't be late."

He nodded then waved bye to Niall before leaving the empty cafe. It's warmer out now and the sun is still pretty high up in the sky. Zayn got into his car and carefully set the drinks and food down onto the seat next to himself before turning his car on then rolling down the windows.

He pulled his phone out to text his friend.

**To Harry** : How's Noel?

**From Harry** : Great as always, you're on your way?

**To Harry** : One more delivery then I'll be there soon

**From Harry** : Alright :)

Zayn put his phone away before making sure no one is coming down the road then pulling out onto the street and driving.

He ended up at a really fancy tall building with business men and women walking in and out of it.

Zayn felt out of place as he walked into the building with his black skinny jeans on and Led Zepplin tank top which is cut open on the sides and showing off his tattoos. The receptionist looked at him and he pointed to the food in his hand, "Delivery from The Coffee Corner."

She smiled, "Okay well head right on up."

Zayn walked over to the elevator and got inside before pressing the button for the top floor. He hummed along to the song playing as the elevator moved all the way up. It dinged and the gold colored doors slid open to reveal a long dimly lit hallway. He stepped out of the elevator then headed all the way down the hall and stepped into a large receptionist office and there's two doors on each side.

On the right side there's a plaque next to it that says Vice CEO and on the left it says CEO.

He headed straight to the desk and smiled at the blue eyed and brown haired lad spinning around in his black chair, clearly bored, "Uh hey." The guy stopped and smiled, "Woah you're hot." Zayn blushed, "Um thank you." The guy stood up, "My name is Louis, yours?"

"Zayn....came to de-"

Suddenly the speaker on the desk spoke, "Louis, where is my coffee and food?" He watched as the lad pressed the button on the speaker, "Right here Mr. Payne, I'll send him in." Zayn shook his head, "Do I really have to go inside?" Louis reached over and took one of the coffee cups, "Yeah, I have work to do."

"Like spin around in that chair?"

Louis sat down while laughing, "Maybe, go. It's the CEO." Zayn took a breath then walked over to the doors on the left side and knocked before opening it and walking in.

Mr. Payne turned around from where he's standing in front of the window and Zayn had to catch his breath. This man is beautiful. He has dark brown eyes and light brown hair. There's a small amount of stubble on his face and he has pink plump lips that Zayn sort of wants to kiss.

"-re you going to keep staring at me?"

"What?"

The lad chuckled before walking over to him, "I said are you going to give me my food or are you going to keep staring at me?"

Zayn blushed, "Oh...sorry, here you go." The man happily took the drink and paper bag, "Thank you...?"

"Zayn."

The man repeated his name, "I like it...exotic. I'm Mr. Payne but you can call me Liam." Zayn nodded his head, "Liam....okay...well uh, bye."

Liam chuckled, "Bye."

He quickly left the office and Louis looked at him with his head rested onto his hands, "See you around, Zayn."

"Yeah...see you around."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to be on your best behavior for mommy?"

Noel nodded her head and he finished packing her bag before zipping it up, "Promise?" His daughter smiled, "Yes Baba I promise, I don't like my step brothers though."

"I know but you to come to me or mommy when they are mean to you, no hitting."

She huffed, "Okay."

He laughed before picking his daughter up and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "You're such a fighter." Noel put her tiny fists up and growled. He chuckled before faking a gasp, "I'm so scared." She frowned, "Don't be scared daddy, I won't hurt you."

He tickled her, "You're so cute."

The doorbell rang and she smiled, "It's mommy!" Zayn grabbed her bag before leaning his daughter bedroom then going to the front door and opening it. His ex-girlfriend and also Noel's mother smiled at him, blue eyes bright and long curly brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Hey Amanda."

She flashed him another dimpled smile, "Hey, I'll have her back at like eight on Sunday." He nodded then Noel kissed him on the cheek, "Bye baba." He kissed her back, "Bye princess, have a fun time and remember what I said."

He handed Noel over to Amanda before giving her the bag as well then watching as they walked over to the car before shutting his door.

*

"I'm going partying tonight, you down to join?"

Zayn shook his head while handing two teenage girls with bright colored hair their frappes, "I have an essay to write." Niall rolled his eyes, "Dude really?" He nodded his head, "I'm serious, it's twenty pages long and due next week." Niall chuckled, "I bet you have ten pages done already."

He looked at his best friend, "And so what if I do?"

"Then that means you got time to party, come on when's the last time you hooked up with someone?" Zayn bit his bottom lip, "Like five months ago." Niall gasped, "What the fuck? Dude no okay you're coming out tonight, I will drag you out of your flat."

Zayn groaned, "Okay okay I'll go out tonight."

Niall cheered then the phone started ringing and his friend picked it up, "Hello, it's The Coffee Corner where we serve the number one coffee. How may we help you today?" He passed Niall a sticky note and pen. The lad started writing stuff down then he stopped before looking at Zayn, "You want to know if Zayn is in?"

"Yeah...yeah he is right here."

Niall chuckled, "Well okay, I'll make sure to send him over." His friend hung up, "For some odd reason this person specially requested you." Zayn frowned, "That's weird." Niall handed him the sticky note, "Have fun." He looked at the order and groaned, "Eight large coffees, all different. What the hell?"

Niall nodded, "I'll help you."

So Zayn and Niall made the eight different coffees before filling a bag up with the pastries requested. After they finished Niall wished him good luck as he left the shop.

It was very difficult to get in his car and out. Luckily when he got to the door of the tall building it was already open so he just walked inside. The receptionist smiled at him as he walked over to the elevator and quickly got inside before the doors closed.

He pressed the top floor button with his nose then stepped back and sighed.

The elevator doors opened and Zayn walked down the familiar hall. This time Louis was standing at the door and he smiled, "So nice to see your pretty face again." Zayn blushed, "Thanks." Louis grabbed the food and drinks, "The cappuccino is Liam's and so is the seperate bag with the chocolate chip cookies." Zayn grabbed both of the items and Louis tilted his head towards the CEO door, "Just walk right in."

Zayn headed towards the door and opened it before poking his head in. Liam looked up from his laptop and smiled, "Come in."

He walked into the office and over to the desk, setting the drink and cookies down. Liam grabbed for the cookies, "Sit down." Zayn shook his head, "I h-"

"Sit."

"B-"

Liam looked to the chair then back to him, "Sit." Zayn sat down and Liam bit into a cookie, "These are so good, do you make them?" He shook his head, "My friend does." Liam leaned back into his chair, "So tell me about yourself. You're in college?"

"Um yeah, studying forensics."

Liam smiled, "Cool, you're really beautiful." Zayn's cheeks slowly turned a shade of pink, "Well so are you." Liam rested his head onto his hand, "Can I get your number?"

"Uh sure I guess."

They soon exchanged numbers then Zayn left the man office but Louis stopped him before he could go back down the hall and to the elevator, "Wait, come here." Zayn turned and walked over to Louis's desk, "Yes?"

"Don't be fooled by him."

"What do you mean?"

Louis looked to the door then back to him before whispering, "He doesn't date, he just get what he want out of them then never talk to them again. So be careful." Zayn nodded while biting down on his bottom lip, "Okay."

*

"Wait, so CEO Liam Payne has your number in his phone and you have his in yours?" Zayn nodded and Harry squealed, "Oh my gosh Z!" Niall patted his back, "Dude that's awesome, are you going to like call him?"

Zayn shrugged, "I don't know...his receptionist told me to not be fooled by him and you know how I am with bringing new people into my life."

Harry got up, "Well you never know until you actually get to know the lad better. I'm gonna go get us more drinks." His friend walked over to the bar and Niall started dancing along to the song playing, "You think I could hook up with Harry?"

"What?"

Niall smiled, "He's really hot....like could I hook up with him or would that break the friend code? He is your friend, not mine." Zayn looked at him like he's crazy, "Dude...go ahead." Niall grinned, "Nice, switch spots with me."

Zayn switched spots then Harry came back with drinks and sat down next to Niall.

He grabbed his coke and rum before getting up, "I'm gonna go like...I don't know." Harry smiled, "Find someone to hook up with?" Zayn sipped his drink, "Yeah." He went out into the crowd and luckily he's drunk enough to not care about people dancing against him. Eventually he started dancing back and he quickly finished his drink before setting it down onto a random table.

He danced some more then looked up and caught a pair of familiar eyes on him.

Zayn waved and Liam waved back before motioning for him to come up to VIP. He shook his head then motioned for Liam to come downstairs. Soon Liam was in front of him and Zayn turned around before dancing against him. The lad grabbed at his hips but before Liam can press against him more he turned around.

"You're a tease aren't you?"

Zayn smiled while putting his arms around the lad neck, "Maybe, what are you doing here anyways?" Liam dipped his head down and Zayn bit his bottom lip as he felt teeth lightly bite at his neck. The lad completly ignored the question and Zayn tilted his head back as Liam sucked lovebites all over Zayn's neck before lifting his head then catching Zayn off guard when he kissed him.

Zayn hesistated before kissing back and Liam pulled him closer, their crotches rubbing against eachothers.

He moaned into the lad mouth then Liam pulled away, "Let me take you home." Zayn smiled before shaking his head then pulling completly away, "I'm not that easy." Liam chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him close, "Let me take you on a date then." Zayn nodded, "Okay, a date."

Liam pressed a chaste kiss to his lips then let go of his hand, "I'll call you."

Zayn started backing away from him, "I'll be waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn yawned and rubbed at his eyes before picking up his warm mug of coffee and drinking some of it. The headache in his head due to him drinking last night finally have gone away but he's still really sleepy. He yawned again then started typing on his laptop, which is what he's been doing all morning.

He sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Just two mo-"

_I ain't felt the pressure in a little while it's gonna take some getting used to floatin' all through the city with the windows down puttin' on like I used to_

He stared at his ringing phone, blasting a Drake song and he grabbed it to see it's Liam calling. Zayn bit on his bottom lip before answering it, "Hello?"

"Hi love, how are you?"

Zayn slid his laptop off his lap and onto the couch before leaning back and resting his feet onto the coffee table in front of himself, "Tired and hungover, you?" Liam chuckled, "Not so much as tired but very hungover."

Zayn tilted his head back, "So why'd you call?"

"Wanted to hear your voice baby. You know you're very sexy, Z. Also a tease and you had me so fucking hard last night at the club. We should make up for that.."

Zayn bit on his bottom lip, "Remember, I said date first." Liam chuckled, "Oh yeah you did, well where would you like to go love? Anywhere, just say and I'll take you there." He shook his head, "So you're one of those type of people?? Just throwing your money around."

Liam laughed, "No I'm not."

Zayn smiled, "I don't know....but I've been wanting something sweet." Liam hummed, "I can work with that, I think I know the perfect place."

"Where?"

"My place."

Zayn bit on the inside of his cheek, "Your place? Now I'm suspicious."

Liam laughed, "Don't be baby, but we're gonna have to do that date tomorrow because I have some things to do tonight. Is that okay?" Zayn hummed, "Make that Friday night." Liam sighed, "That's so far...and I was hoping to see you today....how about we go for lunch? That could be our first date. I'll pick you up at two, text me your address. Okay love?"

Zayn hummed, "Okay."

"See you soon."

They both hung up and Zayn ran a hand through his hair before quickly texting Liam his address then getting up to go shower.

*

 **From Niall** : Just like relax dude and enjoy yourself....by the way I hooked up with harry ;)

 **From Harry** : Make him give you a blow job.......just like your little cute friend did to me last night ;)

Zayn laughed before shaking his head, not even bothering to text any of them back. Instead he slipped his phone into his pocket and waited for Liam to come back from the bathroom.

His phone started ringing five minutes into their lunch date and he claimed he had to take it.

Zayn slowly read through his menu, thanking the waitress when she came with their Pina coladas and telling him she'll be back in a few minutes. He sipped at his drink and licked his lips then finally Liam came back and sat down, "I'm sorry about that, important work stuff."

He smiled, "It's okay."

Liam opened his menu, "I've actually never been here before so I hope their food is good."

Zayn drunk some more of his drink, "Well this is definitely good." Their waitress came back a few moments later and her whole attitude changed when she locked eyes with Liam and smiled before out right flirting with him, "What would you like, sweetie?"

"Steak with asparagus and home made mashed potatoes."

She nodded then looked to Zayn, "And you?"

He just asked for a bacon cheeseburger and fries. She wrote it down then spoke again but more towards Liam and not him, "Be back with your food shortly, is there anything else you need?" Liam politely said "no" then she left and Zayn raised his brows, "So does that always happen wherever you go?"

Liam frowned, "Sorry about that."

Zayn put his hands into his lap, "It's okay, I guess." Liam leaned forward and rested his head onto the palm of his hand, "So tell me more about yourself. All I know is that you're beautiful, work at a coffee shop, and can dance."

He blushed at the compliment, "Well I'm in college and you know that. Um...I don't know....my favorite color is green." Liam chuckled, "How old are you?"

"Twenty three, you?"

"Twenty six."

Zayn raised his eyebrows, "You're pretty young for a CEO, how'd that happen?" Liam started talking to him about how he got up to be CEO while Zayn listened and kept drinking his Pina colada. Before he knew it was all gone and he frowned in disappointment.

Liam chuckled, "I'll get you another one."

Right on cue the waitress came over with their food and Liam ordered him another drink before she left again.

"So do you have any hobbies?"

Zayn shrugged, "I draw...but I always have my time preoccupied so I don't do it as often." Liam nodded while cutting into his steak, "What's taking up your time other than working and college?"

He bit his bottom lip and Liam looked at him curiously.

Zayn picked up a fry, "Well I have a daughter." Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?" He nodded, "And look I don't do this much like go on dates it's been awhile so you know if you don't like children or whatever don't let this drag on any longer because it's hard for me to let people into my daughter life."

Liam chewed on his steak then swallowed, "I love kids."

"You do?"

The man nodded, "Do you have a picture of her?" Zayn pulled out his phone before showing him his lockscreen which has his daughter on it wearing a leotard and tutu as she smiles at the camera.

"She's adorable, looks just like you. What's her name?"

Zayn put his phone away, "Noel." Liam smiled, "Maybe I can meet her one day??" Zayn shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Maybe."

*

He giggled before walking up the steps to his flat with Liam following behind. The lad put a hand on his lower back so he doesn't fall back, "You drank way too many Pina coladas." Zayn dug into his back pocket and pulled out his keys, "I only had two."

"Four."

He giggled again then opened the door and let Liam walk in before himself. He shut the door then dropped his keys into the key bowl before smiling, "So this is my place, not much. It's s bit of a mess, still trying to teach Noel how to clean up after herself."

Liam smiled, "It's fine."

Zayn walked towards him, "Thanks for the lunch...very tasty...didn't like the waitress." The man chuckled and Zayn put a hand on Liam's chest, "You're really sexy."

Liam smiled, "Yeah?"

He nodded, "Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you." Before Liam can even give him a answer, Zayn grabbed the man face and kissed him hard. Liam's arms wrapped around his waist and Zayn licked into the lad mouth before biting on Liam's bottom lip and tugging at it with his teeth then pulling away.

Liam licked his lips, "Damn."

Zayn giggled while rubbing a thumb across Liam's mouth, "Your lips are so soft and pretty, I bet they'll look so good around my d-" He got cut off by a knock on the door and he reluctantly pulled away before turning around to go answer it.

He pulled the door open and grinned, "Harry!"

His best friend raised an eyebrow, "Dude are you drunk? It's like five in the evening."

Zayn pulled his friend into the house and shut the door, "Look, it's Liam." He watched as friend stared at Liam then back to Zayn, "Uh....yeah Liam, you need to go."

"Right, Zayn I'll see you later."

He pouted, "But we were just getting started."

Harry laughed, "Oh my gosh." Liam walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I'll see you again." The man left and Zayn frowned, "I think I scared him off with me having a daughter." Harry sighed, "No you didn't Z, you're just drunk."

"I am not drunk."

Harry pushed him towards the living room, "Sure you aren't, darling."

Zayn sat on the couch and huffed before kicking his shoes off then curling up, "Just leave me here to die....I'll never find anyone...while you and Niall grow old together I'll be here alone all alone with forty five cats." Harry patted his head, "Now you're just being dramatic, yeah?"

He pouted, "No."

Harry smiled, "Want a cuddle?"

Zayn looked up at his friend, "Yeah, I want a cuddle."


	4. Chapter 4

**To Liam** : So you're just gonna keep requesting for me to bring you coffee?

 **From Liam** : Yup ;)

He shook his head before sliding his phone into his pant pocket then grabbing the coffee and food, this time it's not a pastry and actually a salad with half a sandwich.

Niall smiled, "Enjoy yourself."

Zayn rolled his eyes, "Hopefully I don't embarrass myself again." His friend laughed, "Well you're not drunk so it's okay." He shook his head, "Like I don't make a fool of myself when I'm sober as well."

"Zayn! Stop talking and go make the delivery!"

He nodded at his boss before quickly leaving the coffee shop and getting into his car. He drove the familar route to Liam's business and the receptionist waved as soon as he walked in. He chuckled and flashed her a smile then went into the elevator and pressed the top floor button.

When he got to Louis's part of the office the lad didn't even have to say anything. He just simply nodded and Zayn headed over to Liam's door, opening it and walking inside, "Either you're really lazy or have some like weird obsession with me."

Liam laughed while looking up from his laptop, "A bit of both, come here."

Zayn walked over to the desk and set the coffee cup and bag down, "I don't even know what you still want to me? I have a daughter and I totally made a fool of myself." Liam got up and walked around his desk, "I told you I like kids and I really enjoyed kissing you."

He tilted his head up a bit when Liam stood right in front of him, "Oh."

The man fingers brushed down his cheek and then the lad thumb brushed across his bottom lip and suddenly he was being pushed back then Liam walked around him and sat on a chair before grabbing his hand and pulling him down.

He sat on Liam's lap and it feels like his heart is racing one thousand beats per second.

"So we're on still for Friday then, my place?"

Zayn nodded his head and bit his lip when Liam's lips pressed against his neck, "I can't wait." He turned his head, "I'm a bit curious." Liam teeth grazed against his collarbone then he felt a hand slide between his legs and rest on his thigh.

"You said you wanted something sweet and I'll provide it to you."

Zayn laughed, "I hope you're actually talking about food." Liam kissed his jaw, "I'm talking about food." Liam's hand moved closer to his crotch and he put a hand on the back of Liam's neck, "Fuck." The man kissed him softly then he felt teeth lightly sink into his bottom lip and he let out a whimper when Liam's large hand palmed him over his skinny jeans.

"You're so sexy, baby. Really hot, and I just," he palmed him again and Zayn dropped his forehead against Liam's before moaning, "want to hear more sounds like that coming from you."

"I r-really need to head back to work."

He went to get up but Liam pulled him back and spoke or more like growled in his ear, "I'm not finished yet." Zayn couldn't help but to get harder from that and Liam's hand was right back on his crotch but now it's inching towards his button. Liam looked him in the eyes, "Tell me how long it's been."

The lad unbuttoned his pants then his shirt was being pushed up and zipper pulled down.

"Tell me how long it's been since you had someone touching you like this, making you moan. Tell me."

Zayn moaned, "Way too long, please Liam." The lad hand pushed into his boxers and he let out a gasp when Liam's warm and slighty rough hand wrapped around his cock then slowly tugged it out of his pants. The tip of his dick is already wet and Liam licked his lips, "Even your cock is pretty."

Zayn blushed then Liam made him stand up and soon he was on the couch with Liam on top of him, hand stroking his cock. He let out a small moan and Liam nosed at his neck before talking again, "You miss this didn't you? It's such a shame that a pretty lad like you don't have someone to please you. To touch you and make you cum."

Liam's fingers pressed to his bottom lip and Zayn opened, moaning when two of the lad thick fingers slid into his warm and wet mouth. He sucked on them eagerly, watching as Liam just takes everything in, stares at him with some sort of sparkle in his eye along with lust and want.

The lad fingers pulled from out of his mouth and Zayn tilted his head back, a louder moan spilling pass bitten red lips as Liam slides a finger into him.

The man started biting and kissing down his neck, movements getting faster and Zayn constantly moaning and whimpering Liam's name. He didn't realize how bad he needed this. It's been so long and it feels so great he tried to hold on longer but he couldn't take it anymore and Liam kissed him hard and he clenched around the lad fingers and started cumming, thick white lines painted all over his torso.

He tilted his head back and Liam sucked a love bite right underneath his jaw before pressing a kiss to it then sitting up and slowly pulling his fingers out, "Feel amazing, don't you?"

Zayn smiled, "Yeah."

Liam put his messy hand up into his mouth and licked the cum off of his fingers, "Let me help you get cleaned up first, then you can head back to work."

*

Zayn tucked Noel into bed before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too daddy, Eskimo kiss?" They rubbed their noses against eachothers and she giggled, her small hand reaching up and petting his stubbly jaw, "Make sure you tell the monsters in the closet to not bother me."

He chuckled, "I already did it."

Noel patted his head, "You're the best daddy ever." Zayn brushed his fingers through her hair, "Well I try, now get some rest baby girl." He got up and left her bedroom, shutting the door then going back into the living room where Niall and Harry is busy making out on the couch.

Zayn cleared his throat and the lads pulled away from each other.

Harry blushed, "Sorry."

Zayn sat between them, "It's okay." Niall poked him in the side, "So tell us what happened at Liam's office? You came back to the coffee shop looking like you had just ran a marathon." Zayn bit his lip before telling them what happened.

Harry squealed, "Oh my gosh! That sounds so....sexy."

He laughed while blushing, "It was oh my gosh. He's so hot and ugh...we have a date Friday at his place." Niall raised an eyebrow, "At his place...and what are you going to do at his place?"

Zayn shrugged, "I told him I've been wanting something sweet and he said he can work with that."

Harry giggled, "I smell sweet loving." Niall laughed loudly and Zayn punched him in the side, "Hush before you wake up Noel." His friend quieted down, "Sorry, I agree with Harry though. Some very sweet loving." Zayn rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Harry reached over for his beer, "So did you tell him about Noel?"

"Yeah...he loves kids so he wasn't like put off by it."

Niall grinned, "I think you found a keeper Zaynie!" Harry cheered and Zayn chuckled, "We'll see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

Friday came around faster than Zayn anticipated and it had him running around last minute trying to find a babysitter for Noel because he have been so busy working he forgot that her mother won't be able to get her this weekend.

He groaned while running a hand through his hair then calling up the last number in his phone.

It picked up on the first ring and his sister, Doniya, spoke with a very happy voice, "Zayn! Hi, love! How are you? How's Noel?" He sat on the couch and his daughter climbed onto his lap, "We're great, can you do me a huge favor?"

He chuckled when Noel started pinching at his cheeks and he pressed a kiss to her nose.

"Sure baby bro, whatever you need."

Zayn pulled away from his daughter, "Can you babysit Noel and I'll pick her up tomorrow afternoon?" Doniya hummed, "Yup I can but I have this dinner tonight with my job so just pack her a very nice dress to wear." Zayn sighed in relief, "Thank you so much sis, you're the best."

Noel pressed her mouth to the bottom of the phone, "You the best auntie!"

Doniya laughed, "I can't wait to see her, I'll be over there in like an hour." Zayn smiled, "Okay, see you soon." They both hung up then Zayn set his phone down beside himself before tickling Noel making her giggle. He pressed small kisses to her cheek, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you more, daddy."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "So tonight Doniya is bringing you to an important dinner so you have to be on your best behavior." She smiled, "Okay, I will eat like a princess." He laughed, "And if you're on your best behavior I promise I'll take you to go get that new doll you wanted."

She gasped, blue eyes widening, "The Barbie mermaid that changes colors when you put it in the water?!"

He nodded, "Yes that one." She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head, "But that's only if you're good." Noel pulled away, "I promise I'll be good." He grinned, "Want to secret handshake on that?" She put her small hand out and they did their handshake before Zayn got up while still holding her, "Let's get you all clean and dressed, if there's enough time you can watch some cartoons."

She smiled, "Okay."

*

Zayn followed Liam into a tall building but this one more cozy and quieter. They walked over to a elevator and Liam pressed the up button, the shiny doors instantly sliding open. They both got inside and he watched as Liam pressed the top floor button then the doors slid shut.

"You're quiet."

Zayn looked at Liam, "Uh...sorry?"

Liam chuckled, "No need to say sorry...just I hope things aren't like I don't know, weird?" Zayn shook his head, "It's not weird between us, definitely not." The doors opened and he smiled as Liam put a hand on his lower back while leading him out of the elevator.

"You look nice by the way."

Zayn smiled, "Thanks, so do you." They stopped in front of a door and Liam reached over and unlocked it before pushing the door open. Zayn walked in and looked around the very clean, fancy, and quiet condo, "It's nice, big for just one person though."

"Yeah but I like it."

Zayn slid off his jacket and Liam grabbed it from him, "Just go down the hall over there and to the right is a kitchen. I'll be there in a few minutes." Zayn walked towards the hall and entered a large kitchen. He smiled as he stared at the various foods on the table. There's a bunch of chocolate bars, strawberries, frosting, cake mix, and a whole lot of other stuff.

He walked over and picked up the bag of Hershey kisses, tearing it open and pulling one out.

"You're already opening stuff."

Zayn turned around while laughing, "Can't help myself." Liam walked towards him, "Well I guess you weren't lying then about wanting something sweet." He unwrapped the Hershey kiss before holding it up to Liam's mouth, "Definitely wasn't lying." The lad kissed him before pulling away then taking the Hershey kiss into his mouth. Zayn smiled, "I'm really looking forward to what you have in store."

Liam grinned, "Well I'm a really great cooker and so I was hoping we can just make a lot of chocolate stuff and eat it...just have some fun."

"That sounds really great."

Liam kissed him again and this time for longer. Zayn stepped closer to him before fisting the bottom of the lad shirt and parting his lips, groaning as the taste of chocolate and Liam filled his mouth. He reluctantly pulled away and stared into brown eyes then Liam spoke, "I promise this will be like one of those nights you won't forget."

Zayn bit his bottom lip, "I'm holding your word to that."

*

He giggled while pulling off his t shirt and now he's standing in the living room with just his boxers on.

"I thought I would be great at this game and I am complete shit."

Liam picked up a strawberry and dipped it into a bowl full of melted chocolate before leaning over the table, "I told you that I'm really good at this and you didn't want to listen." Zayn leaned over and opened his mouth before biting into the strawberry.

After they had baked a bunch of sweets and ate a ton as well, they somehow fell into a conversation about beer pong. Liam said he was a champ at it and Zayn didn't believe him so they decided to play and now he is drunk and have quite a sugar rush. Also he is almost naked because they decided to put a twist to it.

"You lose again and those boxers are coming off."

Zayn licked his lips, "I don't think I need to lose to take them off." Liam raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Zayn smirked while playing with the waistband of his boxers, sliding it down a bit. Liam watched him with dark eyes and Zayn bit his bottom lip before turning around and slowly pulling them down, bending over and wiggling his butt a little.

He stepped out of the boxers before turning around and letting out a squeak when suddenly he was being picked up and pressed against the wall.

Liam kissed him and Zayn wrapped his arms around the lad neck before moaning, "Fuck me, please fuck me." Liam started kissing down Zayn's neck, "You sure?" Zayn nodded, "Yeah, fuck yeah I'm sure."

Liam carried Zayn upstairs and dropped him down onto a bed before climbing between his legs, kissing up his torso and nipping at his skin.

Zayn was suddenly turned onto his stomach, ass being lifted up and Liam kneeled behind him. The lad pressed kisses down a smooth back while pushing Zayn's thighs a bit further apart, moaning at the sight of the lad pink hole, "Fuck."

Zayn whined and turned his head, catching a glimpse of Liam's face, "Please, Li p-"

Liam suddenly kissed him at an awkward angle and Zayn moaned into the man mouth. Liam pulled away, "I'm going to take care of you." Liam reached over for the bottle of lube in the top drawer of his side table and slicked up his fingers.

Liam, soon had two fingers twisting inside of Zayn, Liam bit and kissed at Zayn's back, loving the small gasps and moans it's earning him.

Zayn gasped and he arched his back when Liam pressed against his prostate, Zayn's thighs shook with the effort of not rocking down. Liam smirked and pushed another finger inside, hitting the lad prostate with every stroke.

"Gosh, Liam please just -"

Liam silenced him with a another kiss, this one a bit harsher and he bit at Zayn's lips. Zayn groaned, body twisting, trying to rock down on Liam's fingers.

When Liam pulled them out, Zayn whined at the sudden emptiness. But then Liam moved, grabbing Zayn's hips and pulling them up more, making the lad thighs spread just a bit wider. He felt Liam press the head of his cock against his entrance, sliding it in between his cheeks. But instead of fucking him, Liam scooted back and then crouched down.

Zayn turned his head to the side, cheeks flushed and a frustrated look on his face, "Liam, what -"

And then Liam started licking him there, flattening his tongue against Zayn's hole and licking broadly. Zayn gasped, face shoving into the pillow while straining to stay still. Liam sliped two fingers back inside him, then licked around them slowly. Zayn can feel pre cum dribbling down his cock, more beading at the tip every time he clenched around the lad his fingers. At this rate, he's going to cum before Liam even get's inside of him.

"Please, please, please," Zayn gasps, hips moving in short thrusts. Liam lifts his head and then he's moving forward and settling down onto his knees. Zayn felt the lad grab his hips, and then he gasped again as he felt Liam start to push into him. Zayn's back arched in pleasure and Liam moaned, "Fuck, Z."

Liam slowly pulled out before flipping Zayn onto his back and making him bend his legs forward. Liam settled down on top of him before pushing into him again.

Zayn's legs wrapped around Liam's waist and they both panted as Liam bottomed out. He pressed his face against the lad neck and moaned, "You feel, oh g-"

"Liam please, please less talking and more fucking me I need you to fuck me."

Liam sat up and shook his head to get his mind straight before pulling his hips back then snapping them forward. He watched as Zayn's mouth opened, head tilting back slightly and he did it again over and over making the headboard bang against the wall. Zayn's fingers grabbed at Liam's back, nails digging into the lad skin and the man fucked into the him harder, Liam's mind becoming one big haze as his movements started to become sloppy at how close he is.

Zayn's moans grew louder and Liam pressed their mouths together, licking into the lad mouth and closing his eyes as he slowed down his pace but still thrusted into him hard.

Zayn turned his head and Liam's lips slid across his jaw.

Liam spoke, "Close? Are you close?" Zayn nodded his head and Liam wrapped a hand around Zayn's cock, moaning as the lad clenched around him the feeling of his dick dragging across the lad warm walls is really pulling him over the edge but he held on a bit longer.

Liam moved his hand up and down Zayn's cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip and then staring into the lad eyes, "Cum for me, scream my name and cum for me." That did it because Zayn's body tensed and he scratched at Liam's back, legs tightening around the   
man hips just before he stared cumming and Liam couldn't keep his eyes off of Zayn's face.

Liam pressed their foreheads together and he thrusted one more time before releasing into Zayn, panting heavily and groaning.

Zayn dropped his head back onto the pillows while breathing heavily, "Holy shit." Liam's face pressed against his shoulder, "Holy shit is right. Are you okay?" Zayn nodded, "Yeah, yeah I feel amazing." The man lifted his head, "Want to do it again?"

Zayn laughed before pulling Liam down and kissing him, "Yeah, again."


	6. Chapter 6

After that night, Zayn couldn't stop himself from seeing Liam and they started to see each other a lot. Whenever they did end up meeting up it always ended in sex.

But Zayn can't help it, the sex is great and it's been so damn long.

This is exactly what he needed.

But now it's been five weeks of non stop Liam fucking him everywhere and on every damn thing. Zayn told himself that this is all it is, hook ups and that's it. But everytime they hang out, Zayn just falls for Liam more and more.

Now he's head over hills for the lad, no denying it.

"Earth to Zaaaynnnn, helloooo."

He blinked and his best friend laughed, "Your shift is over mate, you can head home." Zayn looked around the empty coffee shop, "Oh." Niall chuckled, "Yeah, what were you thinking about?"

He bit his bottom lip and Niall smiled before poking Zayn in the ribs, "Liam? You was thinking about Liam?" Zayn grinned, "Yeah."

"You are like infatuated with him, it's so adorable. How about you drop by his office for a visit?"

Zayn groaned, "I can't because Noel is at Harry's a-" Niall rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Harry doesn't mind watching her, he loves her and anyways I'm going over there so I'll just tell him you went to go see Liam."

"Really? You think I should go? I don't want to annoy him."

Niall started nudging Zayn towards the front door, "Shut up and go see your man." Zayn finally gave in and took off his apron, tossing it onto the counter turn grabbing his jean jacket, "Okay, I'll see you soon."

Niall smirked, "Have fun."

*

He took the elevator up to the top floor and kept running his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out a reason for visiting Liam other than him just wanting to see the lad.

The lift stopped and the doors slid open revealing the familar hallway.

Zayn stepped out and walked down it, quickly going pass the double doors and heading over to Louis. The assistant usually would smile, maybe even flirt but this time he didn't and it worried Zayn.

"Hey."

Louis frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing here? Should I not be?"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Yeah you shouldn't be," he watched as the lad looked towards Liam door then back to Zayn, "you should go." He started to get curious, "I don't see what's the big deal, why can't I be here?"

"You just can't, go."

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, "That's not a very good reason." Louis shook his head, "I'm trying to help you out here mate, if I were you I would leave. Now." Zayn was about to protest but then Liam's door opened and first walked out a woman...she looks sort of familar, probably have walked by her a few times coming up here.

She's giggling and then he seen her lean forward just as Liam head peeked out a bit and their lips touched and Zayn turned his head towards Louis who is staring at him with a pained expression. Louis mumbled, "I'm sorry...I did warn you before.."

"Zayn?"

He turned his head back towards the door and the woman already left and now Liam is just standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you but I should just get going."

"Z-"

He shook his head and his eyes started to water so he casted them away from Liam's face, "No, save it. It's whatever...it's not like we were serious or anything. And anyways I need to get back to more important things like my daughter so see you around." He quickly left and Liam called after him but he ignored the lad.

He just needs to get away and never see Liam's face again.

*

"Baba, what's wrong?"

He looked down at his daughter who had stopped playing with her toys and is now looking up at him with a worried look. Zayn flashed a fake smile, "Nothing is wrong." She frowned, "You don't look happy, daddy."

He bit on his quivering bottom lip and Noel stood up before climbing up onto her dad's lap. Zayn pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

Zayn sighed, "You probably won't really understand this and I'll tell you when you get older but don't ever let someone trick you into thinking they are...into you or like you."

"Why?"

"Because it will hurt you in the end and I don't want to see you get hurt."

She tilted her head up, "Is that why you are sad? Someone tricked you?" Zayn nodded his head, "Yeah but it's my fault, I didn't listen or even look for the signs and I liked the person more than they liked me."

She smiled, "Well I will always love you."

He hugged her, "I know and I will always love you." She giggled then yawned and Zayn chuckled, "Think it's time to go to bed." She pouted and Zayn got up while still holding her in the process so she doesn't fall.

"Want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Yeah."

Zayn carried her to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. Noel got underneath the covers, "Can you tell me a story?" Zayn laid down next to her, "A story? I'm not really great with stories." She turned onto her side, "But I want a story." He hummed, "Okay well what kind of story."

"A prince one."

"Well there once was a prince who got locked away in a tall tall tower. Many people found it weird but his parents did it for a reason. At night he turns into a werewolf, a pretty one with sharp white tweet and soft gray fur. He wasn't dangerous but his parents were scared that he would be because he was cursed by a witch, that's how he got the wolf power. So anyways he was stuck up in the tower for a long time, stuck staring out a window at the same view of trees. But one day someone came along to save him. Who do you think came along to save him?"

He turned his head and Noel is fast asleep already. Zayn sat up and pulled the cover up to her shoulders before laying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

He wish he had listened to Louis's warning before.

He wish he didn't feel so hurt. But he can't help it, he thought Liam was feeling the same way for him. He was hoping that the lad would. But he wasn't and now Zayn is back to having no one once again and it sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

"I fucked up."

Louis looked up from his computer, "Yeah you did, asshole." Liam frowned and Louis spoke again, "You can't tell me you didn't know Zayn was into you."

"I think I knew...I wasn't sure."

Louis clenched his jaw, "You think? The lad was clearly into you and you didn't care. All you wanted him for was sex and don't try to say you didn't. Zayn is a really good guy and he doesn't deserve to be used like that. When are you going to realize that fucking with multiple people at the same time can hurt people? I guess you won't realize until you end up with an STD or something."

"What do I do?"

Louis leaned back into his chair, "What do you mean?"

Liam shrugged while picking at the dirt underneath one of his fingernails, "Well like...I tried calling and texting to say sorry but he's not responding to any of my messages. I just want him to forgive me...I don't want him to hate me or anything because I think I was liking him too."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean he's really amazing and I enjoyed hanging out with him when we weren't having sex."

The lad pinched the bridge of his nose, "I honestly don't know what you should do but you're annoying me, go away." Liam pouted then whined, "Louis, help me. I don't want to let something good just go away that easily." His friend sighed, "Okay fine, fine I'll help."

*

Liam stood outside of the door to the coffee shop which looks pretty much empty inside. He can see Zayn sitting on a stool behind the counter, a book in his hand and a coffee cup beside himself. Liam took a breath then closed his umbrella before walking into the shop.

The bell above the door ringed and Zayn didn't even look up but the lad beside him did.

Liam hesistated before walking over to the counter then he pointed to Zayn and then blonde haired man raised his eyebrows, realization hitting him. The lad bit on his pink bottom lip before nodding then walking away.

Liam turned towards Zayn who is still busy reading his book. He cleared his throat and Zayn looked up. Liam smiled, "Hey." Zayn closed the book, "What are you doing here?"

"Well...it's a public coffee shop so I have every right to be here."

Zayn shook his head, "What are you doing here?" Liam tried to find the right words to say in his head before speaking out loud, "I'm sorry."

"That's it? You're just gonna say sorry and expect me to start getting back down on my knees for you or something? That's not how it works. I wish I listened to Louis...I wish I didn't fall for your little games. You don't care about anyone, all you want is sex. I told you it was hard for me to bring new people into my life and I trusted that you wouldn't be an asshole, that you wouldn't be like any other guy who just wants to fuck someone with a pretty face and a nice body. But of course things just can't ever go right for me. I mean you're a CEO, why should you care anyways? Just go continue throwing your money around and fucking people, just leave me alone."

Liam didn't know what to say at first but he can feel his chest tighten as he stared at the tears running down the lad cheeks. He wants to reach over and wipe the lad face, tell him not to cry. Especially don't cry over him but he can't.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I was being stupid and you're right all I do is throw my money around and have sex but when I was with you I started to feel something different. I don't want to leave you."

Zayn wiped his face, "Well I want you to."

Liam bit on his bottom lip then the blonde lad walked over, "Hey man you should just go." He backed away from the counter and looked back to Zayn but the man back is turned towards him. He walked out of the coffee shop and didn't bother to open his umbrella, he just let the rain soak his clothes as he headed over to his car.

*

Liam rested his head onto his knees while wrapping his arms around his legs, blankly staring at the tv.

A knock sounded on his door and he yelled for the person to come in. A few seconds later Louis stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, "You didn't come back to work. The Vice-CEO was yelling at me."

"Sorry."

Louis sat down next to him and shrugged off his jacket, "What's wrong? You know you have no right to be moping around. I'm surprised you even care." Liam turned his head, "I made him cry...like he was crying and I felt like shit. I wanted to throw myself in front of a car because someone as beautiful and as amazing as him shouldn't be crying and I was the cause of it because I'm such a dick. Both of you are right. I just throw my money around and fuck my way through life."

"I wish you would of realized this years ago."

Liam sighed, "Me too."

Louis toed off his shoes, "So what now?" Liam shrugged, "I don't know, he wants me to leave him alone. I don't want to though. I want him."

"Well it won't be easy to get him back, he does have a daughter and he's not going to want to bring someone like you around her."

Liam frowned, "I know...but maybe if I just express how sorry I am he'll forgive me?" Louis raised an eyebrow, "And how do you plan on expressing to him?" Liam hummed, "Well...I still have to figure that out."


	8. Chapter 8

"Noel!"

He looked around the living room before going into the kitchen where his daughter is sitting on the floor, playing with their new kitten they got a few weeks ago. Zayn knelt down, "Didn't I tell you to go get dressed?" She looked at him, "Sorry baba."

He petted their kitten before standing back up, "Go, I can't be late for work again."

Noel quickly got up and ran off to her bedroom, their kitten getting up and following after her. Zayn was about to go back to his bedroom but then the doorbell rang and he groaned before walking over to the door, "It's seven in the morning." He pulled the door open and a woman stood there with a vase of red and white roses in her hands, "Hello, are you Zayn Malik?"

"Um...yes."

She handed him the vase, "These are for you."

"Oh uh okay, well have a good day," he went to shut the door but she stopped him, "Wait sweetie, there's more." Next thing he knew there were a few guys and ladies walking into his home and setting down vases of flowers wherever they can put them. Zayn didn't know what to do and they just kept coming until his whole living room looked like a florist shop.

They left and Zayn set the vase of roses down onto his bookshelf before taking the small white card out of it.

_Dear Zayn,_

_I tried to pick a flower that's as beautiful as you but none of them compared so I got every one._

_Love, Liam_

Zayn set the card down and then his daughter walked into the room and gasped, "Daddy! Flowers!" He ran a hand through his hair, "Um yeah, flowers." She giggled while going around the room and smelling all of the different flowers, pink carnations to while lilies.

Zayn just sat on the couch and watched, not really knowing what to do.

*

"Um and can you add an extra shot of vanilla to the chai one. Also can we get five of those cranberry muffins." Zayn nodded while putting in the order, "That will be £27.50." The man handed over his credit card and Zayn swiped it before handing it back to the man.

They moved down to go get their food then the door to the coffee shop opened and Niall stumbled in, arms full of a huge teddy bear and a box of chocolates.

"It's not Valentine's Day, Niall."

His friend walked behind the counter and shoved the items into Zayn's arms, "You go tell Mr. CEO that. He made me sit in his office and listen to really crappy poems about your hair and your eyes....and other things I'm not gonna say. Then he handed me these and oh," Niall dug into his back pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper, "here."

Zayn managed to take the paper and he unfolded it.

To The Most Beautiful Man Ever,

I'm sorry.

From A Very Stupid Man

Zayn shook his head, "He keeps giving me stuff." Niall pulled on his apron, "Dude, just go talk to the guy or the gifts will never stop coming." He frowned, "I don't want to talk to him."

Niall pulled on his hat, "Well at one o'clock someone will be bringing you lunch." Zayn hummed, "That's not so bad." Niall shook his head, "Let's just hope it won't be a giant heart shaped cheeseburger." Zayn grimaced, "Yeah, I hope not."

*

"Daddy, look."

He turned his head and watched as his daughter pranced around with a flower in her messy hair. He smiled, "You look beautiful." She did a princess bow before grabbing a blue flower, "Put this in your hair."

Zayn took the floor and placed it into his hair. Noel smiled, "Now you're pretty too baba." He knelt down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I love you." She kissed him back, "I love you too." He stood back up and Noel ran off to her bedroom.

Zayn pulled his phone out and sat down onto the couch.

 **From Liam** : I'm running out of gift ideas :(

He rolled his eyes and hesistated before calling up Liam. The phone rang once then picked up and Liam's relieved voice came from the other line, "So my plan worked." Zayn looked around at the flowers, "Um...I guess so. You really didn't like have to. My home smells like one big flower and Noel is having a wonderful time playing with them."

"See so then they're not so bad if you're daughter likes them."

Zayn bit his bottom lip, "I really get that you're sorry and all but...it's just I don't know if I can trust you Liam. Gifts is great yeah? But they're just gifts and it was really nice of you but please like...stop."

"Oh.."

Zayn bit his bottom lip, "Sorry it's just...a lot. I'm not use to people doing this for me."

"But I want you back," Liam paused for a second, "I really do want you back. I was being stupid and I don't want to lose someone like you. I've never done this for anyone before because I never felt like this for anyone before. I will do anything to get you back, I swear."

"Liam..."

The lad voice changed to a tone of determination, "I'm serious."

Noel walked back into the living room and climbed up onto Zayn's lap, "Daddy let's watch Tangled. Who are you talking to? Hellooooo whoever my baba is talking to!" Zayn kissed her on the forehead, "Go get the movie, I'll make us some popcorn." She climbed off his lap and Zayn spoke into the phone, "Sorry Liam, I have to go."

"Okay...maybe we can talk again?"

Zayn got up and headed towards the kitchen, "Maybe." They both hung up and Zayn set his phone down onto the table before taking a deep breath then grabbing the popcorn maker off of the counter top.


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn grumbled under his breath as he looked at the time to see that it is six in the morning. He slowly got out of bed as another knock sounded on the door. Zayn left his bedroom and went to check on Noel, who is still sleeping.

He then went over to the front door of his home and opened it.

Zayn squeaked when suddenly cold lips were being pressing against his own, wet clothes pressed against his bare chest and a hand gripping at his hip. Zayn pulled away and stared at Liam wide eyed before whisper shouting, "What the fuck are you doing? My daughter is in the other room and you're just showing up here at six in the morning all wet and kissing me. I should punch you."

"I'm sorry...I don't know what else to do. I'm going crazy trying to get you back, missing days at work and I just..."

Zayn pulled Liam inside before shutting his front door, "I don't understand why you are going crazy? I'm just one average single father with nothing really going for myself if you want to be quite honest here. You can find someone better." Liam shook his head, "No I can't find anyone better. You're the only one that I want. I will keep trying and trying until you realize that."

Zayn just stared at him blankly and Liam stepped towards him, the lad cold fingers reaching up and brushing down his cheek, "Can we just start all over again, please? I promise you can trust me, I promise I won't hurt you again."

"I don't know..."

Liam bit down on his bottom lip before the lad leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, but this time it's not so agreesive and the lad lips are warm and soft. Zayn melted into it, placing a hand on the nape of Liam's neck and pushing up onto his toes so the lad isn't bending his head down at an awkward angle.

They pulled away and Zayn pressed their foreheads together, "Fine...I'll give you another chance."

Liam grinned before picking Zayn up off the floor and spinning him around. Zayn laughed, "Put me down." He was set back down onto the floor then Liam kissed him again before pulling away, "I should get going." Zayn grabbed his hand, "Stay, it's early in the morning and yeah. Just stay." Liam smiled, "Okay."

*

"Who are you?"

Zayn turned his head to see Noel on the bed and poking at Liam's face, "Hellooo sir, wake up. Who are you? Are you a prince?" Liam opened his eyes and Noel tilted her head down, "Morning sir, why are you in bed with my daddy?"

"Um.."

"What is your name?"

"Liam."

She sat up and Zayn should say something but this is funny so he just watched. Liam pushed himself up into a sitting position and Noel stared up at him, "I'm hungry." Liam chuckled, "Are you?"

"Yes and daddy is asleep and you are an adult so I say you make pancakes for me Mr....Mr...what is your last name?"

Liam smiled, "Payne."

"Mr. Payne! That's a scary last name..."

Liam got out of bed, "It's not a scary last name." Noel got off the bed as well, "Yes it is, Liam." He watched as the lad scratched at his stubbly jaw, "Okay so where is the kitchen?" Noel smiled, "Follow me." They left the bedroom and Zayn rolled around onto his back. He sat up then grabbed his phone to see Noel's mother texted him saying that she will pick her up in two hours.

Zayn got out of bed and left the bedroom, heading over to the kitchen. He walked inside and Noel looked his way before smiling, "Good morning baba." Zayn kissed her on the cheek, "Morning cupcake." She giggled then Liam turned around, "Okay soooo where is everything?"

Zayn walked over to him, "I got it."

Liam pouted, "No let me do it, I told her I'll make her pancakes." Zayn smiled, "I know, heard the whole conversation." Liam chuckled, "She's a very persistent young lady, I think she'll be a good manipulator." Zayn shook his head before opening a cabinet and pulling out a box of blueberry pancake mix, "That would be lovely."

"You two look just alike, it's so cute. She's like a mini you."

Zayn laughed, "Shut up and make the pancakes." Liam kissed him on the cheek, "Sure thing."

*

Zayn chuckled as he watched Liam almost knock another vase of flowers down in less than five minutes. He shook his head, "See that is your fault."

Liam walked over to him and Zayn grabbed the lad arm, pulling him down onto the couch.

"Maybe it's sort of my fault....so every weekend Noel's mom takes her or?" Zayn nodded, "Most of the time, sometimes she doesn't."

"So why did you get custody with her for the full week?"

Zayn sighed, "Well see she wasn't being responsible and her parents one day came by and dropped her off at my house. Told me Noel would be better off with me...and she is. I love her so much and I'm happy that I'll get to see her grow into a wonderful woman and it's basically all because of me." Liam smiled before kissing him, "That's cute."

"Mhm...and she likes you which is good."

Liam chuckled, "I think I won her over with my pancakes." Zayn laughed, "Yeah you definitely did, I bet you'll be all she talks about. Great." Liam pouted, "You make it sound like such a bad thing." Zayn laughed, "It's not but like she's gonna want you to come over all the time and if you can't come over she'll make me call you. She clings onto people fast and that's why I'm always so scared to bring people into my life."

"Oh...well I don't mind. It won't annoy me, she's adorable. If she wants me to take her to the movies I would be happy to do so."

Zayn bit his bottom lip, "You don't have to do that...you don't gotta spoil her or anything." Liam rolled his eyes, "Do you know who you're talking to?" Zayn chuckled, "Yeah." Liam kissed him again and Zayn kissed back, opening his mouth and letting Liam's tongue slide into his mouth. He lifted his head up off the couch and kissed him harder before pulling away, "And I'm never going to stop spoiling you."

"Ugh you know I hate it."

Liam laughed, "I know but I don't care."

Zayn tilted his head, "I think this...whatever it is...can work out." Liam smiled, "It will work out."


	10. Epilouge

"How much longer?"

Zayn stared through the window into the ballet room where his now nine year old daughter is prancing around in her black tutu, a contrast to all of the pink and white ones in the room.

She insisted that she gets a black one because she loves black so Zayn gave in.

"Like two hours I think."

Liam groaned and dropped his chin onto Zayn's shoulder, "So long." Zayn frowned, "I know but babe this is her first class and I just want to make sure like she's okay. You know like...she gets bullied at school and I don't need more of that here."

Liam's arms wrapped around his waist, "She's also a fighter babe."

"Fighting is bad."

His fiancé sighed, "She'll be fine." Zayn bit on his bottom lip then the girls stopped dancing and his daughter looked over at the window and waved. He smiled before motioning for her to come to the door. Noel said sonething to the teacher first then she ran over to the door and cracked it open, "Yes?"

He knelt down, "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

She nodded her head, "I will be fine baba. I love you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I love you too and you're doing great in there, I'll be back to pick you up." Noel nodded then Zayn got up and his daughter shut the door before joining the group of girls again. Zayn turned to Liam, "Okay, where are we going?"

Liam grabbed his hand, "Out for lunch, there's this new resteraunt and I want to try it out." Zayn pulled his phone out as Liam let him over to the doors, "I'm putting a timer on my phone." Liam laughed, "Okay mommy Malik."

"Fuck off."

Liam smirked and whispered in his ear, "I'll rather fuck you, it's been awhile." Zayn looked at him, "It's totally your fault, you work all the time and then I'm stuck with school and wedding plans. Not fun." Liam kissed his neck, "I'll make it up to you later on after you drop Noel off at her mom's place. How does that sound?"

Zayn tilted his head to the side and tried to hold back a moan as Liam bit and kissed along the side of his neck, "Shit, it sounds great babe." Liam kissed him on the cheek, "Good, now get your cute ass in the car."

*

 **From Harry** : Are we still coming over tonight for guys night/help with wedding stuff

 **To Harry** : Yeah, bring beer

 **From Harry** : Okay :)

He set his phone down then turned around and slid off his coat, "Liam?" His fiancé yelled, "I'm in our bedroom!" Zayn toed off his shoes and left them by the door before going upstairs and into the master bedroom which is dimly lit and it smells like vanilla.

His eyes wandered over to the bed and Liam is laying across it, head perched onto his hand and the only article of clothing he has on is his white Calvin Klein briefs, "Well hello."

Zayn laughed, "Hi babe."

Liam got up onto his knees, "Come here." Zayn walked over to the bed and Liam kissed him softly, hands sliding down his arms, "Get undressed." Zayn pulled at the bottom of his own shirt, "You don't want to do it for me?"

"I want to watch."

He pulled his shirt off slowly then got his jeans off before climbing up onto the bed, getting on top of his fiancé and kissing him. Time seemed to have slowed down and all Zayn could focus on at the moment is Liam.

Liam is so intoxicating.

Zayn can't get enough of him.

His body felt like it was on fire, every single touch drove him crazy and pulled him away from reality and he doubted that he would be coming back anytime soon. Warm soft skin, fast heartbeats, and strong hands is what kept him grounded just a tiny bit, but the careful bites and open mouthed kisses is what kept pulling him away.

" _Liam, liam, liam_ ," Zayn chanted his name and tangled his fingers in the lad brown hair as he spread his legs just a bit more, allowing Liam more room. He couldn't stop moaning and if these walls weren't sound proof he's pretty sure everyone in the building will be able to hear him.

But he wouldn't have no shame about it because the way Liam has his tongue pressed up against his entrance is fucking hot and he wants _more_. He must of said that aloud because soon Liam was fingering him, twisting them in and out and brushing against his prostate.

But he still needed more and Liam gave it to him. When the lad finally slid into him Zayn arched his back off the bed. Small whimpers escaped from his mouth and Liam kissed him feverishly, hands grabbing at his hips and both of their breathing growing heavier and heavier. He kept moaning out his fiancé name as pre cum steadily dropped from his neglected cock.

He is so damn close now and he was going to touch himself but Liam pinned his wrists down to the bed, "No. You're only going to cum from me fucking you, no touching yourself." Zayn moaned and Liam dipped his head down, lips pressed to his neck and teeth grazing over his skin.

"Liam!"

He tilted his head back and whimpered, "Babe please I-I need to cum." Liam just pushed into him harder Zayn clenched at the sheets. Zayn felt Liam's mouth on his shoulder, a slight panting as he pushed into him harder but still keeping up with the slow thrusts.

Zayn's pleas became a whisper and he can feel his stomach tightening. His breathing became ragged and Liam started to thrust into him faster. Zayn bit on his bottom lip as the sounds coming from both of them started to overwhelm him, it pulled him over the edge and he clenched around Liam as his body tensed up and shook, hot white lines of cum shooting up his belly.

Liam came right after him, crying out Zayn's name while filling him up. They both panted amongst the messy sheets. Their breathing is wrecked and their heartbeats is still fast. Liam touched Zayn carefully, pressing passionate kisses along his jaw and down his neck to his collarbones then back up again.

Zayn couldn't bring himself to say anything and Liam clearly wasn't really ready to say a word either but they still cuddled up next to each other, Zayn feeling safe and secure in his fiancé arms. Everything seemed just right so no words being spoken was fine.

*

"You're glowing."

Zayn laughed, "No I'm not." Harry giggled while standing next to him in the middle of the kitchen which is quite a mess due to all of the cooking he just did an hour ago.

"You are, it looks nice on you. But why are you glowing?"

Zayn shrugged his shoulders and Harry tickled his side making Zayn squirm, "Tell me." He turned towards his friend, "We just had like...really great sex is all." Harry smiled, "Of course, should of guessed that. I mean you can't be pregnant because you're a guy."

"Exactly."

"It must of really been fucking fantastic. You've been floating around on cloud nine since we all got here."

Zayn blushed, "Shut up." Harry laughed, "Sorry but it's true, anyways do you need help cleaning up? Louis left already." Zayn nodded, "Sure." So they both cleaned up the kitchen while talking more about wedding plans and honeymoon. After they finished Harry gave Zayn a tight hug and kissed his cheek goodbye before leaving with Niall.

Zayn turned off the light in the living room then walked over to the couch and laid down on top of his fiancé, "I can't wait to be married to you." Liam stroked Zayn's back, fingers sliding underneath the soft cotton shirt, "I can't wait either. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Noel."

Zayn laced their fingers together and he brushed his lips against Liam's knuckles, "I love you."

Liam smiled, eyes brightening, "I love you too, forever and ever." Zayn nodded, "Yeah, ever and ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed it :) Feel free to leave comments.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103314) by [Fluffy134567890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy134567890/pseuds/Fluffy134567890)




End file.
